memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stellar cartography
Previous discussions can also be found at talk:Quadrant and talk:Sector. Content What exactly should be the content of this page? At the moment, it only links to several non-existing Maps of EMPIRE_NAME, but I have the feeling that we won't find much of those besides some well-known Okudagrams, which probably shouldn't even appear here. I will remove those links, and move some of the links now on planetary science here instead. -- Cid Highwind 03:46, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) : Unless, of course, you want to include the material from Star Trek: Star Charts... :-D -- Dan Carlson 05:06, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) : (I still think we ''should include information from Star Charts, but I realize that's still controversial.)'' Even if we wanted to, wouldn't "lists" compiled from the Star Charts info be the best we could offer under fair use constrictions? I don't think we could present complete scans or 1:1 replicas without someone (erm... you? ;) ) getting sued. -- Cid Highwind 05:45, 27 Mar 2004 (PST) :: Could we get some info or (which I would prefer) a seperate article about Stellar Cartography, the starship departement in Federation ships? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 12:02, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) Various lists / Overlap Should the lists of inhabited/uninhabited planets be linked to the lists of planets for individual nations somehow? 'Cause right now there's a lot of overlap between those lists and it seems like there'd be less work to finish them if you didn't have to add new planets in two different places. Also, maybe there should be a separation of actual planet names vs. names of star systems, as now both are intermixed in the lists more or less randomly. -- EtaPiscium 09:20, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) :I agree, it might make sense to rethink this whole issue - I think we even discussed this somewhere before... Planets and systems should definitely be separated. In my opinion, the best way to handle the overlap between different lists would be to use the new category feature. I will add my suggestion to Memory Alpha talk:Category tree. -- Cid Highwind 14:38, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) Charting the Galaxy In "The Dauphin", Wesley states that only 19 per cent of the galaxy had been charted (I think Kosinski gives the figure as 11 per cent in "Where No One Gas Gone Before, but hey maybe the Ferengi sold some starcharts or something). I don't know if another figure is mentioned in another episode, but this could probably do with a mention. Any thought? Igotbit 01:14, 31 January 2006 (UTC) merge from "Cartography" This page his been uncited for 10 months. I suggest that we simply merge it to stellar cartography, as I have found no instances to the term cartography, as we recognize it here on Earth, today, with the only reference to a "cartography", minus "stellar", I could find was still in reference to stellar cartography. --Alan 09:56, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Map redirect I'm redirecting the subject "map" to here becuase, to me this seems the most logical place. However, we could go another way entirely and create an in-depth article on all of the types of maps used throughout the Star Trek series' and movies. I really would like more feedback on this avenue before we attempt to undertake this venture. Or, as always, we could just let the redirect page, redirect.--Obey the Fist!! 20:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC)